


D is for Denial

by kuriadalmatia



Series: Alphabet Meme Series [19]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-09
Updated: 2010-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 06:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/707462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuriadalmatia/pseuds/kuriadalmatia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't until after the fifth time that she was forced to admit her relationship with Rossi was something more than Friends with Benefits</p>
            </blockquote>





	D is for Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback always welcome.
> 
> DISCLAIMER: The Mark Gordon Company, ABC Studios and CBS Paramount Network Television own Criminal Minds. Salut! I just took them out to play and I promise put them back when I'm done. I'm not making any profit just trying to get these images out of my head.

/***/

The first time it happened, Emily blamed stress because sometimes the only way to deal with the demons was to fuck them away.

The second time, she blamed depression that her birthday was quickly approaching and the only men who were interested in dating her made Viper look like Prince Charming.

The third time, because she held little Henry a bit too long and knew that she'd never be blessed with that kind of 'accident' ever again.

The fourth time, she blamed the Egyptian cotton sheets that Dave Rossi used for bedding.

After the fifth time, she stared into the mirror in Dave's master bathroom as her mind conveniently replayed the evening's events.

This was a _relationship_ no matter she tried to call it in her mind.

 _Casual. Fuck Buddy. Friends with Benefit_ s.

She brushed her teeth and washed her face, ignoring the prim little voice in her head that said, _Of course it's a relationship. You have a complete set of toiletries in the top drawer of the man's vanity!_

Emily turned off the bathroom lights and quietly made her way back to the king-sized bed in the darkened bedroom. She was expecting—hoping—Dave would have fallen asleep after such a rigorous round of sex. She crawled in and arranged the covers.

Then, Dave's hand settled on her hip.

Damn.

David Rossi wasn't like most men.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Fine," she said quickly but didn't roll over to face him.

"Are we done with this whole Cleopatra thing?"

That made her fumble for the lamp on the nightstand and turn it on. She sat up and stared down at him. "Cleopatra?"

"Queen of d'Nile."

The first emotion to hit was outrage. The second was mortification. Outrage resurfaced followed quickly by humiliation, anger, terror, and finally surprise.

He was the first man to ever outright confront her like that. So, she spat, "You're an ass, Rossi."

"Tell me something I don't know," he retorted with a toothy grin, but he then turned serious. "You didn't answer my question, Emily." When she didn't answer after a few moments, he sat up and rearranged the pillows behind his back. "Tell me what you want out of this." He gestured between them. "I'll tell you if I can give it to you, but you have to stop being in denial for any of this to work."

/***/


End file.
